Did it hurt when you got hit with that soccer ball'
by Keleah
Summary: Arna Keith your typical 16 year old, forced to move out of home town to the gloomy Forks Washington. Along the way she meets unexpected faces and people whom she never thought would take any notice of her. Arna's life is just about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_I groaned, what a wonderful way to spend a Friday afternoon cooped up in a class filled with a bunch of dickheads, I can sure think of a better way. I had History with a fat know it all who I call a teacher, one teacher I despised she took the fat out of the fun 'did you get that'. I laughed to myself, which seemed to have gotten her attention, she stormed right up to my desk._

"_Do you have anything to share with the class Arna?" She asks tapping her foot impatiently_

_I was screwed, okay Arna think of a good comeback "Yes I do miss, I can't see the board, you're fatness is taking the whole thing up"_

_She looked at me speechless with a hint of red staining her cheeks "How-" by now the class had bursted into fits of laughter, one kid took of his glasses and had to wipe away the tears that formed._

"_That's enough!" no one had stopped laughing and at that point she looked like she was ready to turn into hulk._

"_Everyone, take cover she's going to turn into hulk?" I screamed, I climb underneath the desk and get into the fetal position. From my view I could see all my classmates had done the same thing I did, I laughed._

"_I have had enough of this behavior, I will not tolerate it I'm getting the principal" and with that she stormed off._

_Once she closed the door I crawled out and stood up using the desk for support, "okay, she's gone everyone you can come out" I whispered. Everyone came out with grins on their faces._

_One girl came up to me with long blond hair "way to go Arna" she congratulates me with a high five, I took it with passion._

_I was talking to everyone about how good it was until… the door knob turned "Fuck" was the last thing I thought before I was being pulled away by the principal and the fat elephant {History teacher}._

_I swear being bought to the principals office was the high light of my day, NO! but wait what the best thing was that both my parents were sitting in there as I walked in, complete disappointment in there eyes. I took a seat the furthest one away from them._

"_Arna, we will not tolerate this behavior, this is above you!" the principal explains he rubs his temples "I'll keep this short, you are expelled from school, this is the last straw!"_

_That's when I spat it "What the fuck! Just because I was being honest, that clown over there started it so I had to finish it"_

"_Arna that's enough!" Mum spoke up, I look at her she was not happy…._

"_Out of my office now! I expect by Monday you have a written apology to deliver to Miss. Browne" the principal demands_

"_Whatever" I mutter and with that I walk out_

_This was just not my day, I trudged out of the school with everyone's eyes on me, kicking the door open I head over to my parents old blue car that I loved. Opening the door and hopping into the backseat I shut the door, maybe just a tad bit hard. This fucking sucked, what was I going to do now? I couldn't go to another school, this was the only school in this town. A car door slam woke me from my day dream, I could tell my parents were upset with me, I began to feel bad. No one spoke the entire drive home it was beginning to get uncomfortable, Mum was the first person to break the silence "You're grounded for two months, we are disappointed in you Arna" spoken with a quiet but fierce voice._

"_I'm sorry" I muttered not looking at anyone keeping my attention on my hands._

"_Well, there's not much to say now, what's done is done" Dad interrupts_

_No one else spoke after that, a relief was set as the car stopped, I was the first one out quickly walking inside and heading straight to my room. Slamming the door, I screamed and slid down the door, hugging my knees to my chest, sobs began to escape from my body. Why was I such a fuck up! I was worthless! I could never do anything right!_

_I sat there for what felt like eternity until a knock at the door made me jump, I stood up wiping the tears off my face. I breathed, before opening the door, Mum and Dad stood there with sympathetic smiles I smile and move to the side abit so they could come in. I go over and sit on the bed, while they stood facing me._

"_We know what you did was a bad mistake, perhaps sending you to that school was a mistake" Dad explains rubbing the back of his neck "We've been working so much that we haven't spent any time with you and were very sorry for th-"_

_Mum interrupts "What we're trying to say is that, we want a fresh start, to give this family a new start" she comes over and sits next to me "Honey, all we want is for you to be happy"_

_I frown, "but this is all my fault"_

"_No it isn't" Mum looks at Dad giving him a look that meant 'should we tell her?'_

"_Mum, Dad what is this convocation leading to?"_

"_Arnawe'removing" Dad spoke quickly_

"_What?"_

_Mum sighs, "We're all moving to Forks, Washington, it's a beautiful small town one that you would enjoy"_

_Mum hands me a brochure with the words __**'welcome to Forks, Washington' **__in bold letters, I open to the first page all it consisted of what trees, tress and more fucking trees._

"_What do you think?" Mum asks excitement filling her voice_

"_I love it" I lied_

"_Oh John, I told you she would have loved it"_

_Dad smiles and embraced me in a hug kissing my cheek, same with my Mum._

"_We love you very much, just remember that"_

_I smile, "love you guys too"_

"_goodnight Arna, sweet dreams" Mum whispered before turning off the lights._

_I climbed into bed snuggling into the warm blanket, falling asleep immediately_

_I was moving to a deserted town that probably didn't supply free wifi… Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks had passed since the incident with the school, and yes I did handwrite a letter to my history teacher occasionally slipping in a few harsh words. I know, I know but hey she can't get back at me when I'm starting a new school. I said goodbye to my old friends, the friends whom I grew up since I started school and now I had to make new ones… now that was something I wasn't good at. I was good at a lot of things like writing and drawing but making friends wasn't in that category. Well I got myself into this mess now it's time to suck it up princess._

_As Mum and Dad drove to forks Washington the car was silent the whole time, I knew they were still upset with me yet I didn't know how to make it up to them. With my earphones in the sound of demi lovato's voice soothed my ear; I held my sketch book in my lap and began to draw a wolf, out of daze I kept my pencil in my hand sketching mindlessly. I gave my hand a rest and stretched it out that when I realized the wolf I had drawn looked at me with piercing brown eyes. Shutting the book I set it aside. Now that was weird, I took a deep breath and took out my earphones, looking out the tinted window I could make out a whole lot of nature… maybe too much that I could handle. I sigh and take out my phone, no signal how am I not surprised by that and no messages from my friends either I was never that popular girl at school who had a close group of friends, but I had some. But I guess it was time for a new start, a fresh new start at life._

_I was beginning to get anxious I've been in this car for atleast 6 hours without a pee break, this girl has not got a strong bladder. Suddenly driving past a sign '_**2 km to Forks' **_thank god I couldn't wait to get out of this car._

"_Honey, we're almost there" my father announces keeping his eyes on the road._

_Half an hour passed and we finally arrived to our destination, we passed a sign welcoming to Forks Washington; population 3120—now 3123. The town was quaint, with lines of tress covering everything left and right, it felt claustrophobic. We passed shops with gargoyle statues placed out the front, was it meant to scare away the monsters?_

_We stop at our new house, it was small but looked homely. I get out of the car taking my backpack along with me and slinging it over my shoulder, I follow my parents up to the front door. Walking in the first thing that hit me was the smell, it had a kind of woodchip smell but obviously this house is made out of wood. I help my parents with the rest of the unpacking and in no time it was beginning to look like home. Once finished I head up the creaking stairs to check out my room, my parents room was next to the staircase which meant my room was at the far end of the hallway, walking along I pass the bathroom which turned out to be small, I wasn't happy about that. I reached my room turning the copper door handle the hedges squeaked as it flew open, it wasn't anything I expected. The wooden floors evened out the pale purple walls, a double bed sat in the middle of the room, placed on the bed was a brown quilt. I set my bag down, I see my parents had bought my suitcase up here along with the rest of my stuff. I kneel down to my suit case and pull out a pile of clothes putting them away in my wardrobe, I continued to do this until almost everything out of my bag was organized and put away._

_I sit on the edge of my bed and look out the window, it had been raining since we got here which would have been about 8 hours. I didn't know how I was going to fit in a place like this, having to start a new school and… that's something for me to dwell over later on. I stand up and walk out of my room, walking carefully down the creaking steps it seemed like at any moment they would cascade down. My parents were sitting at the dining room table talking quietly I go over and join them._

"_What's for dinner?" I ask looking at mother_

_Something was different, they were hiding something from me._

"_We'll probably just get takeout tonight" she declared_

"_Mum, Dad what's going on you've been weird since like an hour ago" they look at me with sorry eyes "Just tell me please, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_Dad clears his throat "We arranged a meeting with the principal of Forks high school for later on this week, we know how you feel about starting a new school but trust me honey it will all turn out good in the end" he comes over and kisses my forehead before heading outside._

_Mum and I were just left in the kitchen "there's a beach just a short drive from here, you should take my car and go have a look, it'll do you good you've been cooped up in this house all day" she suggests_

"_Thanks" I get up from my seat and kiss Mum on the cheek before grabbing the car keys._

_I was about leave when Mum spoke "and just remember no talking to strangers, make sure you have your phone with you so I can contact you, and be home before dark or more precisely when dinner is ready"_

_I roll my eyes "Yes mum"_

"_I saw that" she shouts not taking her eyes of me_

_I sigh, "Love you Mum"_

_She chuckles "love you too Arna"_

_I hurry out the door my converses squeaking against the concrete, I open the car door and quickly climb in trying to shield my body from the cold. I turn the ignition on and my baby roared to life, I loved this car even though it belonged to my mum, and I hoped one day she would pass it down to me. I slowly drive out of the driveway and I follow the signs heading down to the beach, for once it felt like I had freedom I could really get use to this. Passing countless signs saying 'you are almost to La Push beach' and Mum said it would only be a short drive. I passed four more signs until I reached my destination; I parked the car to where it said parking only. I shut the car off and get out locking it behind me I follow the path it took me down to the beach, trying to block off the giant plants that grew. I was right the path led right to the beach, the tide was just beginning to go out, the sky was a dark grey looking like it was about to rain. I walk along the beach stepping on the shells as I went along._

_From far ahead I could make out a group of people playing soccer, a few people sat on a log looking out towards the ocean. I was contemplating whether or not to walk that way or just head back to the car, I took a deep breath and started walking towards the group. I pulled my jacket tighter across my chest the weather had suddenly picked up, I kept my head down as I walked._

"_Heads up" someone called out._

_I didn't see what was coming towards me a soccer ball had hit me right in the head, knocking me to the ground. I felt the air get kicked out of me, if they know how much I looked like an idiot right now. I could hear people running I picked myself up from the ground and only to tumble back down to the cold sand._

"_I'm sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?" a husky voice asked_

_I couldn't make out anything he said, all I could think about how badly my head was throbbing. I once more attempt to stand up and I did succeed I think. I didn't realize someone had their hand on my back keeping me steady._

"_Did you need to see a doctor, I'm really sorry my idiot friend didn't see where he was kicking the ball"_

_My stomach churned, I felt like I was going to vomit any second._

"_I think I'm fine, tell your friend he's a jerk" I mutter_

_I begin to walk off until I fell down once again, he helped me up once again._

"_I'm Embry, what's your name?" he asks leading me towards the group_

"_Arna and why are we heading this way my car is the other way" I point towards the direction, my head was killing me. I put my hand on my forehead trying to get rid of the pain, it obviously wasn't working._

"_Why don't you come back with me and we'll head to my friend's fiancé's house, she'll help you and you're not in any state to drive so let me atleast help after what my idiot friend did" he give me a half smile_

_He was right I was in not in any state to drive and maybe they would have a phone where I could atleast let my mum know, I sigh "okay"_

_And now I was being dragged towards the group with a throbbing headache that felt like I had a turtles shell on the side of my head. We came to a stop and I could make people out more easily, Ember—or Embry whatever his name was disappeared off to another group. I suggested he was talking about me well because the people wouldn't stop staring at me all I want to do what turn around and march right back to my car but I knew that wasn't an option. A boy who looked around 15 came up to me._

"_hey there I'm Quil, but you can Quil me anytime" he says winking at me._

_I look at him with disgust "in your dreams buddy" I mutter_

_Embry soon returns and looks at quil, that was his queue to leave, as he walked away he turned around and sent me a kissy face I shudder with disgust._

"_Sorry about Quil, he's… he hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time whenever he sees a girl his instinct is to flirt" he chuckles "I want you to meet the rest of the group. I follow behind Embry towards the people who sat on the log, a girl with black short hair that went down to her chin was busily drawing in the sand with a stick, her head snapped up she looked directly at me. Her brown eyes felt like they were piercing my soul._

"_Emily, come over here and meet Arna" Embry signals her over._

_She stands up brushing the sand off her faded black jeans, I could see her clearly now. Her body was slender and she was beautiful. She stops right in front of me "Hi Arna, I'm Emily it's nice to finally meet a girl who isn't from around here" she holds out her hand I shake it without hesitation._

"_I'm sorry for my idiotic friend he has no sense of direction what so ever" she whispers. I laugh; Embry looks at us and shakes his head. I met the rest of the group, there was Paul and Sam, they all strangely looked familiar with the same jet black short hair, tanned skin and a weird tattoo placed on the upper arms, I was intrigued. What I noticed was Paul sat next to a little girl who looked about three years old _was that his daughter? I thought. _Sam's fiancé turned out to be Emily the girl who I was soon to meet._

_My head still began to throb and it was beginning to get irritating, Embry noticed._

"_Guys I'll be back around later, I'm taking Arna to Emily's" he looked at Paul "And make sure you keep that soccer ball away from Paul"_

_He grabs my forearm and I follow him to my car, everything felt somewhat strange around her but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Taking the same path Embry kept the over growing bushes away from me, I don't think I have ever been so glad to see my beautiful car in one piece. I go to the driver's side but I was suddenly pushed aside, Embry grabbed my keys and was already in the car._

"_What the hell!"_

_He looks at me with confusion "Like I said before you're obviously in no state to drive, so just hop in the car"_

_I wasn't in the mood to argue, all I wanted was something to make my headache go away; I hop into the passenger side and click my seatbelt in. As Embry started to drive all I could think about if 'he' made the right decision driving._

"_So you've only been in forks for what a day? And you've already met like half the people here" Embry says focusing on the road._

"_I guess so, you're friends...are different" I reply looking out the window the clouds were just beginning to set, it was going to absolute pour down._

_He chuckles "if you only knew"_

_And with that the rest of the car ride was silent. Embry parks the car near a bunch of bushes; I couldn't make out what was hiding behind them. Embry was the first to get out, I go to open the door but I see he had already taken care of that._

"_You know I'm not crippled or anything, I'm capable of opening a car door by myself"_

"_I'm showing compassion, now c'mon before I have to carry you in" he winks at me._

_I sigh and climb out of the car following close behind Embry; I could finally see what laid behind those bushes. A cozy little house sat right in the middle, greenery surrounded the place. A place made out of wooden beams, a wooden porch with a swing chair covered in a red blanket, it was peaceful. We stop at the porch, Embry turns around and looks at me "About Emily don't stare, it bugs Sam"._

_I wondered what he meant by that "why would I stare."_

_He walks in to the house and I follow, as soon as I stepped foot into the house the smell of muffins filled the air, my stomach rumbled I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. A girl with long black hair turned around and looked at me a smile placed on her face, I now knew Why Embry told me not to stare three long scars covered the left side of her face. But she was beautiful I look away to make it not obvious that I was looking._

"_Who's this?" she asks Embry_

_Embry sits down at the small rounded wooden table and grabs a muffin "This is Arna, she just moved here and it so happens she was walking along the beach when Paul kicked the ball and hit her straight in the head" he takes a bite of his muffin and continues "I bought her here just in case if she had a concussion or something, she fell over a few times"._

_Emily dries her hands with the tea towel she held in her hand before placing it on the table top. She comes over to me and I honestly didn't know what was going on right at this point._

"_Do you mind if I have a look?" she asks_

_I shake my head, her tan hands touch my forehead and she checked for any damage to my head. "You're lucky, it's only a bump to the head but you're going to have some bruising and headache"_

_Emily goes over to the fridge and brings back an ice pack, placing it on my forehead "that'll take the swelling down._

"_Thanks" I smile._

_She returns it back "It's not a problem, but as soon as I see Paul that boy is not going to see tomorrow" she laughs "now go make yourself at home, the boys will be here any moment"._

_I thank her again and go over and join Embry on the couch, he was focused on the television some car racing was on '_typical boys'._ I focus on the tv until I was snapped out of my daze the guys were back, you seriously could hear them from the beach. They all walk in except the girls that were with them before were not. One guy that Embry hadn't introduced me yet too went over to Emily and kissed her forehead, Embry leaned over "That's Sam, Emily's fiancé" I nod. He looked just like the others with tan skinned, short black hair and that tattoo. I set down the ice pack on the side table, the house soon looked small compared to when it was just the three of us._

_Now all the attention was on me. "Paul, would you like to say something to Arna?" Emily asks arms folded across her chest. He looks dazed for a moment before something sparked him "oh yeah, um… sorry for the ball hitting you"._

"_It's okay… I'll just be sporting some new fully covered sun glasses the next couple of days"_

_Everyone laughed at that and of course I felt myself going red in the face. Emily ushers me over to join her in the kitchen "would you like to help me cook dinner for the hungry wolves?"_

_I laugh "sure"._

_Emily instructs me to cut the vegetables and place them into the pot and also make _more _muffins. In about an hours' time we had completed everything, "I swear if I didn't have you helping me right now it would have taken twice as long" she smiles. We place everything in the fridge trying to find space to make it fit._

_I go over and stand by the staircase, the guys were still all here and to be honest they weren't that bad. I keep myself busy by pushing my nail cuticles back. I look up and my heart fluttered._


End file.
